


【卜洋星】5.0

by Hua_Li1999



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	【卜洋星】5.0

前台的欢呼尖叫才刚褪去，躲在后台转角的朱星杰涨红了脸从暗处探出脑袋。  
握紧矿泉水瓶的指尖捏得泛白，却只能眼睁睁看着他们有说有笑地越走越远。

他还是不敢。一想到之前的种种虐行，把自己当做泄欲工具般对待，他清楚自己该去憎恨那些不堪回首的过往，可早在很久之前他就已经意识到事态的不对劲了。  
身体早在一次次没有节制的索取中养出了习惯。他没法再去告诉其他人自己生理上的畸形，偶尔用偷偷买回家的小玩具还是会在攀上顶峰时喊出不该出现的名字。  
随着那些杂七杂八的小玩意逐渐塞满了床头柜，被使用率在反复提高，他终于意识到自己的身体出了问题。  
那些问题光靠平时努力假装出的清心寡欲是无法解决的，似乎只要一闲下来身体就立刻发出强烈信号让他不得不将注意力放在下身已经饥渴难耐的雌花上。被开发彻底的器官得不到满足欲望只会越攒越多，他不可能始终让自己忙得没法应付其他事或者这具身子。

天生的本性暴露他只是个淫荡的小婊子，顺从欲望才是唯一的出路。  
无助感让他觉得鼻头发酸，眼泪掉在了手背才开始懊恼自己竟然因为那种事哭了，丝毫没注意在身旁围观许久的男人。  
“怎么哭了？”  
好听的声线在一瞬间如雷贯耳，朱星杰瞪大了眼睛抬头果然看见让自己夜不能寐的两张面孔。  
他哽咽着几乎哭出声，最终抹掉了眼泪可怜兮兮地说，“我想回家。”

朱星杰的身子轻轻颤抖着，努力克制住想要主动求欢的体质。  
白净的小手乖乖把上衣卷起来咬在嘴里，一边将紧绷胸部的束胸带松解，一对微微隆起的双乳立刻弹出，肉嘟嘟挺翘着的乳头红肿着，乳孔湿润着洇出淡奶白色的汁液。

炽热的手游走在柔软的腰际，轻而易举就把裤子脱下，掌心细细抚摸着滑嫩的大腿内侧，朱星杰涨红了脸配合打开双腿，棉质内裤紧贴着已经无比湿润的雌花，上方的小小肉粒凸起把布料顶出一小块深色湿痕。  
木子洋埋下头将那处敏感连着布料包裹在口中，舌尖有力地舔弄直到柔软的小性器褪下薄膜像阴茎一般勃起硬挺，随后换上门齿轻衔起啃动。  
朱星杰立刻高昂起脑袋发出脆弱的哀鸣，却丝毫没有合拢腿去保护自己那处敏感至极的私处被随意亵玩，开发彻底的雌穴抽搐着流淌出粘腻的淫汁，他控制不住绞紧肉壁试图用摩擦来止穴肉深处的痒。木子洋把湿透的内裤扯起挂在一侧肉唇，露出粉白干净的肉缝水嫩嫩得开合冒着淫液，发硬的阴蒂经过刚才的折磨红肿鼓翻，甚至还留着浅浅的齿痕。  
察觉到自己的私处正在被近距离观察，加上湿热的气息喷洒无非是助长了他的羞耻感，但异样过了头就升腾出诡异的快感。  
或许他需要的就是能在狠狠用粗长的阴茎鞭挞自己同时却又能跟自己温柔接吻的支配者，而恰恰木子洋和卜凡都属这类。  
白年糕似的手指再也抵挡不住深深的饥渴，主动扒开湿淋淋的花缝露出深处的幽深肉红。  
“快进来…”

卜凡抱过那具瘫软似水的身子放在自己怀里，对方双腿大开的姿势会让进入的动作更顺利。他连裤子都等不及脱，拉下裤链便释放出沉睡太久的滚烫巨兽，两个手掌拖起了朱星杰弹软的屁股便将那口饿疯的肉花对准自己的昂扬松了手，利用体重自下而上将他贯穿，怀里的小家伙疼得几乎把唇都咬破。果然是前段时间修养太好，看样子得重新扩张了。  
朱星杰简直有一种被体内滚烫粗长的肉棍戳进内脏的错觉，他趴着卜凡宽阔的肩膀没敢让自己再继续坐进去，尽管还剩一段没吃下白皙平坦小腹也还是被顶出明显凸起。被塞得满满当当的肉腔承受着曾经在日夜不停的耕耘中早已习惯的尺寸，穴口被撑得失去血色只剩薄薄一片，卜凡也被箍得难受只是小幅度挺动，感受对方体内每一寸壁肉对自己的热情绞弄。

“疼吗？”  
卜凡看到朱星杰因为疼痛而浑身冒冷汗，托起埋在自己颈窝的脑袋，安抚性去亲了亲已经咬得鲜血淋漓的唇，不嫌弃自己的唇角也染上腥红，“我会慢一些的，听话。”他努力压制住体内横冲直撞的欲望，抬起对方的小屁股上下慢而深地套弄着自己，活像一个人形飞机杯。  
体内巨物烫得几乎快把褶皱的肉壁熨平，撑到极致完全失去了延展性。自动分泌出的淫液在每次深入后都乖乖浇出用作润滑，在拔出的瞬间两片熟红色小阴唇可怜兮兮地耷拉在巨大的肉棒上拖的老长。

“放松一点。”  
木子洋的安抚从耳畔低声传来，随后两只手自背后包裹住朱星杰因为交合动作而上下颠动的胸脯，光是掌心就能裹住大半的乳肉弹软得像是布丁，着迷般掐弄了几番就引出小家伙甜腻沙哑地低吟。  
“才两个月没见都发育这么多了。”边说着轻轻揉了几把乳肉，稍粗的指节夹住本就翘起的乳头碾了碾，意料之内地喷溅出一小股奶水滋在了卜凡身上。

“对…对不起…”  
朱星杰羞得像是只熟透的螃蟹，眼睁睁看着自己的奶水弄到了对方身上一时间竟是去道歉，小手想去抹掉还沿着对方肌肉线条往下流的液体在碰到卜凡下腹部的瞬间被抓住手腕及时制止，这一举动更是让朱星杰不敢动弹以为是自己做错了事。所幸他没抬头，不然会对上一双盛满欲望危险至极的野兽双眸。  
“弄脏了，打算怎么补偿我？”  
卜凡逐渐凑近怀里的小家伙，低头舔上红透的尖巧耳廓，直至感受到对方整具身子都在轻微颤抖，笑着顶了顶胯部，粗长的阴茎如愿以偿又吞进几分，朱星杰紧张地立刻环抱住卜凡喘气，却眨着一双惨兮兮的眼睛看向身后在看戏的木子洋。  
“看他干嘛？”  
卜凡有些吃醋地一口咬上朱星杰颈侧，嘴里的股动脉在舌尖跳跃，他竟真的有一种想咬破的冲动，‘朱星杰就算是死也必须要死在自己的怀里’这个想法直至听到了小家伙脆弱的求饶声才消散。回过神来怀里人已经哭红了眼眶，雪白的脖子上突兀地有一枚渗血的牙印。  
木子洋清楚自家小老弟对朱星杰的占有欲，但也丝毫没影响调侃的心情，“杰哥这是想要我了。”他用的肯定句，心里明白刚才的眼神只是在求助自己。  
“……”朱星杰预料之外没有否认，毕竟这次性爱的作俑者全源自于小家伙的主动勾引。  
‘顺从欲望才是唯一出路’

“让我全部进去…”卜凡诱哄的语气带着些强硬的威胁，朱星杰想摇头但出于惧怕只能咬牙妥协。努力放松也没让自己好过多少，抬头看着卜凡玩味地盯着自己，咬了咬牙一鼓作气竟硬生生将自己全压了下去，坚硬的龟头在一瞬间似乎把内脏都顶错了位，生理泪水随着哀鸣一同出现，身体无力地扑进卜凡怀里。因为用力过猛囊袋都几乎挤进穴里，把顶端紫红色的骚肉压得扁圆，柔嫩的宫口也被粗暴顶开，恶狠狠地戳在宫底跳动。  
朱星杰疼得狰狞着脸，断断续续艰难地呼吸空气。  
卜凡察觉到朱星杰的脸色苍白，停下动作给对方缓过来的时间，偏偏包裹住性器的肉壁又浪得要命，有规律的绞动几乎把他的精液直接榨出来。  
朱星杰皱着眉喘息了一会儿，才终于艰难地把两手扶住卜凡宽阔的肩上下主动用自己的肉腔套弄对方粗长滚烫的性器，动作不算生涩且足够深，朱星杰高昂着脑袋发出难耐舒爽的呻吟，下身也噗叽噗叽传来水声。  
木子洋吞了口唾液，看着灯光下小家伙精致的肩胛骨都像蝴蝶一般纷飞起来，呻吟越叫越奶颇有主动引诱的意思，吃到根部还不忘前后拱一拱似乎让对方占有更深处。  
卜凡强忍住贯穿的冲动只是想看看朱星杰会浪到什么地步。  
“啊…快点，再快一点啊……”  
殷红的小嘴巴就没停过，吸吸咬咬地流连于卜凡紧抿的唇，期间骚话也没断过，丝毫不顾及身后吃不到的木子洋的感受。  
一边抓过卜凡的大手想让他套弄自己同样勃起的小阴茎，但无论如何也感受不到想要的快感。  
“求求你…操坏我…”  
朱星杰几乎哭着祈求，身体的动作越来越猛，淫水被拍打地四处喷溅。  
一阵天旋地转的功夫，朱星杰就被卜凡翻身压进被褥，架起一条长腿放在肩头，下身便密不可分地挺动起来，肿大的龟头破开禁闭的宫口，深入宫腔的一刹那直接把朱星杰送上了高潮，可这场交媾不会轻易结束，卜凡的动作都没有迟缓直接进行了下一轮进攻，还停留在高潮余韵的朱星杰怎么受得了这种刺激，哭叫着向后爬被握住脚踝重新撞进体内，被撞肿的穴肉都深深凹陷下去，一旁的木子洋转过朱星杰泪流满面狼狈不堪的脸，掰开了艳红小嘴将自己硬的发疼的粗大阴茎全部挺进。  
龟头直抵喉咙，朱星杰条件反射的吞咽更是绞得木子洋舒服不已，闷哼着把肉茎捅得更深，甚至都能肉眼看见朱星杰的脖颈有凸起一块阴茎形状。  
被两根阴茎同时占有让朱星杰似乎回到了从前，他的泪水控制不住流出沾湿了头发，木子洋贴心地帮他抹掉泪水，卜凡温柔地吻着他鼻梁一侧的小痣。

“给我们生个孩子吧，不会再让你打掉了。”  
意乱情迷中朱星杰胡乱地点头。  
他的一切都不再属于自己。他的骨子里似乎都被烙上了卜凡和木子洋两个名字。


End file.
